The beverage industry often utilizes reusable and refillable cylindrical containers to hold, and oftentimes dispense, its contents. One example of such a containers is the beer keg, which is often filled with new contents at the site of the bottling or brewing company, loaded onto trucks, and taken to their retail destination. Empty and returned kegs are also retrieved and returned to the beverage company for cleaning and refilling.
Kegs, regardless of the material from which they are made, are often heavy, especially when filled. As such, it is convenient, if not necessary, that the containers be stacked on top of one another to allow the greatest number of containers to be safely stored in the smallest amount of space, whether in transporting the containers, storing the containers at the generation point, or holding the containers at the retail destination. To that end, the keg stacking device allows for the safe stacking of keg containers and the like without having to modify the kegs.
As used herein, “keg” refers to any generally cylindrically-shaped container or vessel for storing and/or shipping water and other liquids, including beer as well as other assorted beverages and fluids such as chemicals, paints, and the like, including combinations thereof. Such kegs can be made of any material commonly used in the art, including metal, resin, carbon fiber and plastic.